Dolenti Note
by torigingerfox
Summary: La vita di Draco Malfoy si è drasticamente complicata. Suo padre è ad Azkaban, sua madre è praticamente ostaggio del Signore Oscuro, e lui non ha idea di come sopravvivere al Sesto Anno. Vorrebbe solo essere un sedicenne qualunque. Un giorno durante Storia della Magia trova un bigliettino anonimo, una studentessa in cerca di un amico di penna. Spinto dalla curiosità, risponde...
1. Ciao Sconosciuto

**A/N Ciao a tutti! È la mia prima storia multi-capitolo in italiano, era un sacco che volevo cimentarmi con il trope "amici di penna" e invece di scrivere in inglese come sempre, ho provato con l'italiano. Perdonatemi se ogni tanto faccio confusione con i nomi, ma devo continuamente cercare la versione italiana dei personaggi, e potrebbe capitare che io mi faccia scappare qualche nome inglese. In caso segnalatemelo pure, provvederò a sistemare il testo! Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, grazie!**

* * *

Se Draco Malfoy avesse mai visto una pistola, o avesse saputo come funziona, concetto a lui alieno, avrebbe tranquillamente dichiarato a gran voce, seduto in piedi sul banco, battendosi addirittura le mani sul petto, che avrebbe preferito spararsi un colpo al ginocchio piuttosto che stare un altro singolo minuto in classe.

Ahimè, Draco Malfoy, non aveva mai sentito il detto Babbano ' _piuttosto mi sparo un colpo_ ', e si limitava a tamburellare le dita in modo quasi ossessivo sul banco per passare il tempo. Cambiava ritmo, in un tap taptaptaptap taptap quasi ipnotico, immaginando di suonare una delle canzoni delle Sorelle Stravagarie.

Storia della Magia era in assoluto la materie più noiosa insegnata ad Hogwarts, e il fatto che ad insegnarla fosse un fantasma talmente abitudinario da non essersi nemmeno accorto di essere morto sicuramente non aiutava a renderla interessante.

Ciononostante, il Professor Rüf, in un atto del tutto fuori dall'ordinario, interruppe il suo monotono resoconto della _Trentordicesima_ Rivolta dei Goblin, si schiarì la gola e disse "Signor Malfoy, è una lezione di Storia della Magia, non di musica corale. La invito a sedersi composto e a smettere di tamburellare sul banco. Meno 5 punti a Serpeverde."

Draco si morse la lingua, per evitare di rispondere all'ectoplasma, peggiorando la sua già precaria situazione. Sentì alcuni suoi compagni mormorare e lamentarsi, ma bastò un suo sguardo inceneritore a zittirli immediatamente. Ogni studente di Serpeverde che si rispettasse sapeva perfettamente che Draco Malfoy era praticamente intoccabile. Incoronato Principe di Serpeverde a furor di popolo, era rispettato e temuto da tutti, sia per la grande influenza della sua famiglia, sia per il suo carattere a tratti spigoloso.

Non appena il professore ricominciò con la sua cantilena, Draco iniziò a tamburellare sotto la sedia, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere. Fu in quel momento che sentì con la punta delle dita qualcosa appiccicato sulla seduta. Smise immediatamente di tamburellare, per tastare meglio e capire di cosa si trattasse. Sembrava quasi che qualcuno avesse piegato e attaccato un pezzo di pergamena. Draco, spinto dalla curiosità, tirò finchè non senti il pezzo di carta staccarsi. Cercando di non farsi notare, nascose il biglietto sotto il banco, e lo aprì.

 _Probabilmente nessuno troverà mai queste poche righe, ma in caso tu invece stia leggendo, ciao sconosciuto/a!_

 _Anche tu non ne puoi più delle rivolte dei Goblin, vero?_

 _Non so perchè sto facendo una cosa talmente sciocca come lasciare un biglietto anonimo, ma oggi la lezione è ancora più noiosa del solito, e non riesco a seguire la cantilena del Professor Ruf senza rischiare di addormentarmi sul banco, il che sarebbe del tutto inappropriato, quindi invece di prendere appunti...eccomi qui._

 _Sono troppi anni che diligentemente studio come Ulk il Puzzone abbia fatto perdere i gangheri al capo del clan rivale, Birx l'Unticcio, e di come fiumi di sangue siano stati conseguentemente versati, e molto onestamente non ne posso più._

 _È quasi liberatorio scriverlo: non ne posso più di Storia della Magia! Ha!_

 _In ogni caso...non ti dirò chi sono, ma posso dirti che sono una ragazza (se non si fosse capito dalla calligrafia), e come avrai dedotto non sono qui da poco. Non mi va di rivelare la mia identità...un po' perchè non ho idea di chi tu sia, un po' perché l'anonimato rende tutta questa follia del bigliettino ancora più avventurosa. Ti definiresti un tipo avventuroso, sconosciuto/a?_

 _Comunque, posso almeno dirti che sono una studentessa...dal quinto anno in su. Non siamo poi molte, e dirti in che Casa o anno sono, vorrebbe dire rivelarti la mia identità!_

 _Ma tornando a noi...sembra incredibile sia passato così tanto tempo da quando ho iniziato il mio percorso qui. Mi sembra ieri...lo Smistamento...eppure ne sono successe di cotte e di crude! Tutto sta cambiando...non trovi? Dopo...il Torneo Tremaghi...la guerra è diventata una minaccia sempre più presente. Sempre più reale. Incombe sopra le teste di tutti, che uno voglia ammetterlo o meno. E ci sono un sacco di persone che preferiscono fare finta di niente. Sei una di quelle persone, sconosciuto/a? O anche tu ti preoccupi di cosa ci riserva il futuro?_

 _Se ti va, rispondimi e appiccica la pergamena sotto la sedia. Ho sempre sognato un amico di penna…_

 _Ciao sconosciuto/a!_

Draco lesse e rilesse il messaggio. Era stato scritto da una delle ragazze tra il quinto e il settimo anno, magari anche da una delle sue compagne di Serpeverde.

Si guardò furtivamente intorno, sicuramente se fosse stata una Serpeverde, l'avrebbe sorpresa a fissarlo con interesse, no?

Pansy si stava limando le unghie sotto il banco, Daphne prendeva diligentemente appunti e Millicent aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Draco fece un veloce calcolo. Le ragazze del sesto anno non erano molte, e almeno di vista le conosceva tutte. Su due piedi gli venivano in mente una ventina di nomi, senza però contare la miriade di studentesse del quinto e settimo anno che non conosceva. Era praticamente impossibile scoprire chi fosse la ragazza misteriosa andando per esclusione.

La curiosità lo spinse a fantasticare su chi fosse quell'anima affine, che non solo moriva di noia durante Storia della Magia, ma che aveva paura della guerra, e che era stufa di far finta che non sarebbe successo nulla di male. Draco purtroppo, sapeva fin troppo bene che il male era all'opera. Ne aveva un orrendo promemoria marchiato a fuoco sulla pelle, addirittura.

Più tardi, steso sul suo letto, non sarebbe stato in grado di spiegarsi cosa l'avesse spinto a rispondere, ma in quel momento prese una decisione su due piedi, srotolò una pergamena e iniziò a scrivere.

 _Ciao Sconosciuta..._


	2. Non Un Grifondoro

«Seriamente, Ron...tentare di mangiare con la bocca chiusa non ha mai ucciso nessuno!», esclamò Hermione alzando le mani al cielo.

Come unica risposta Ron emise un grugnito. Un suono gutturale che avrebbe potuto significare sia "fatti gli affari tuoi" che "sono le otto di mattina, non sono pronto per una discussione". Harry, dal canto suo, stava sorseggiando il suo tè mattutino mentre leggeva la Gazzetta del Profeta. «Che enorme marea di stronzate!», sbottò chiudendo il giornale e lanciandolo due posti più in là.

«Harry!»

«Cosa? È vero! Voldemort è tornato, siamo sull'orlo del baratro...e nessuno dice niente! Si stanno comportando come una marea di struzzi. Come se infilare la testa sotto la sabbia servisse a qualcosa!»

Hermione non poteva dar torto al suo migliore amico. Il Ministero stava gestendo il ritorno di Tu-Sai-Chi in maniera del tutto insoddisfacente. La strega cercava di darsi rassicurazioni, ripetendosi che sicuramente il nuovo Ministro aveva un piano, ma condivideva la frustrazione di Harry al riguardo, e temeva che nessuno sapesse in realtà cosa fare.

Nel frattempo, Ron aveva deciso che otto pancakes, due porzioni di uova strapazzate e pancetta, e qualcosa come tre litri di succo di zucca erano sufficienti per poter affrontare la mattinata senza svenire dalla fame, e si allungò per recuperare il giornale che Harry aveva lanciato poco prima.

«Guardate il vecchio Lucius, la divisa da carcerato gli dona particolarmente!» , disse sorridendo. «Malfoy non è più così tronfio, ora che paparino è finito ad Azkaban, eh?»

Istintivamente, Hermione si girò verso il tavolo di Serpeverde. Draco Malfoy non stava tenendo banco, come al suo solito. Era invece chino su una pergamena e scriveva furiosamente. Hermione trovò la cosa piuttosto strana. Solitamente il biondo Serpeverde era uno studente modello. Non quanto lei, ma pur sempre tra i primi della classe. Non era da lui ridursi all'ultimo momento per consegnare un compito, per quel poco che Hermione ne sapesse di Malfoy a livello accademico.

Per la prima volta, guardandolo si rese conto di quanto fosse dimagrito. Sicuramente l'assenza del padre, e il circo mediatico a cui erano stati sottoposti i Malfoy, aveva contribuito in qualche modo a fargli perdere quell'aria da principe dei ricchi che l'aveva caratterizzato per i primi cinque anni di scuola. Per quanto Hermione non sopportasse il compagno, una parte di lei provava pena per lui e la madre.

«Ben gli sta», rispose Harry. «Scommetto che ora sta gestendo gli _affari di famiglia_ al posto di Lucius.»

Ron, fortunatamente non alimentò le teorie di Harry. «Nah, Malfoy ha solo sedici anni. Che se ne farebbe Tu-Sai-Chi di un Furetto-Mangiamorte che non ha ancora finito Hogwarts?»

Hermione non poté che stupirsi della risposta dell'amico. Solitamente Ron partiva in quarta, ed era Harry a riportarlo con i piedi per terra, non il contrario.

«Ti dico che ha preso il posto del padre! Vi ho detto cosa ho sentito sul treno, no?!»

Hermione appoggiò la mano sopra quella di Harry. «Hai sentito un ragazzino con il padre ad Azkaban, che si faceva grosso con gli amici pur di non perdere il suo status. Non abbiamo prove certe del fatto che sia un Mangiamorte, e francamente sono d'accordo con Ron: cosa se ne farebbe Voi-Sapete-Chi di Draco Malfoy?»

«Non lo so», rispose Harry bofonchiando, «ma intendo scoprirlo.»

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo, e si chinò per prendere la tracolla. «Su, andiamo. Mancano dieci minuti all'inizio delle lezioni.»

«Che abbiamo stamattina?», chiese Ron alzandosi.

«Ron, la scuola è iniziata da un mese e mezzo. Come fai a non aver ancora imparato l'orario?», rispose la strega.

«Perchè dovrei, quando ci sei tu che lo fai al posto mio, e così bene...oserei aggiungere? No, Harry?»

I due maghi si scambiarono un cenno di intesa. «Già Hermione, tu sei meglio di un'agenda. Come faremmo senza di te?»

«Su, sputate il rospo. Che compito dovete copiare?»

Ron si battè sul petto e iniziò a proclamare le sue buone intenzioni a gran voce, suscitando l'interesse e le risate dei Tassorosso. «Tu mi offendi, strega! I miei complimenti sono sinc―»

«Ron…», interruppe lei a metà tra il divertito e l'imbarazzato.

«Trasfigurazione! Ti prego facci copiare Trasfigurazione, o la McGranitt ci fa secchi!», implorò lui a quel punto.

«Solo per questa volta», ammonì lei frugando nella tracolla, e consegnando la pergamena a Harry e Ron. «Potete copiarlo durante Storia della Magia, ma vedete di cambiare le parole, la McGranitt non è nata ieri!»

Ron la rassicurò e si affrettò a far sparire la pergamena dentro la sua borsa, quasi avesse paura che Hermione potesse avere dei ripensamenti.

Una volta in classe, i due maghi si fiondarono in ultima fila, mentre Hermione prese il suo solito posto in prima fila, contro il muro. Storia della Magia era l'unica materia per cui l'entusiasmo e la sete di conoscenza erano andati affievolendosi negli anni. Ovviamente, Hermione leggeva tutti i libri indicati nel curriculum, ma anche lei faceva fatica a mantenere l'attenzione fissa sul professore per due ore di fila.

Quando il Professor Rüf fluttuò al suo posto in cattedra, la classe si zittì. Molti studenti approfittavano delle due ore di lezione per dormire sonoramente o, come nel caso di Harry e Ron, per mettersi in pari con i compiti da consegnare le ore successive.

Hermione prendeva gli appunti strettamente necessari, ma si trovava spesso a fantasticare guardando fuori dalla finestra. Quel giorno, prima di prendere appunti, aveva deciso di controllare se qualcuno avesse trovato il suo bigliettino sotto la sedia

Un mese prima aveva lasciato una pergamena anonima, in un momento in cui si sentiva particolarmente avventurosa, sapendo perfettamente che le possibilità che qualcuno la trovasse erano infinitesimamente basse. Ogni settimana aveva controllato che ci fosse ancora, e l'aveva aperta per vedere se qualcuno avesse risposto. Col passare delle lezioni, si sentiva sempre più sciocca a sperare di trovare una risposta, ma non era ancora riuscita ad abbandonare la speranza.

Tastando sotto la sedia, sentì che il pezzo di pergamena ripiegato era ancora al suo posto, ma decise comunque di controllare.

 _Ciao Sconosciuta,_

Hermione strabuzzò gli occhi, qualcuno aveva risposto! Si guardò intorno, ma nessuno le stava prestando la minima attenzione, quindi appiattì il foglio sul banco e iniziò a leggere.

 _Mi sembra folle rispondere a un bigliettino lasciato chissà quando, ma eccomi._

 _Hai indovinato, sono colpevole! Neanche io sopporto le Rivolte dei Goblin._

 _In realtà nemmeno i Goblin mi stanno particolarmente simpatici. Ogni volta che mi capita di andare alla Gringott li vedo guardarmi torvi e imbronciati e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se sia uno sguardo riservato a me, o se odino tutti a prescindere._

 _Ti dirò, ho trovato il tuo biglietto per puro caso, un posto particolare per lasciare una missiva sperando di trovare un amico di penna, non trovi?_

 _È giusto che tu sappia che ho passato gli ultimi giorni a guardarmi intorno, chiedendomi chi sia la misteriosa autrice della lettera che mi porto dietro. Diciamo che non c'è rischio che tu venga scoperta, siete troppe per tirare a indovinare! Magari un indizio…? Non dirmi la tua Casa se non te la senti, ma mi piacerebbe sapere che anno frequenti. Anche io sono uno studente tra il quinto e il settimo anno, e per dimostrarti la mia buona fede, ti lascio un indizio: non sono un Grifondoro._

 _Il che ci porta al punto successivo; per rispondere onestamente alla tua domanda no, non sono assolutamente una persona avventurosa. Penso di essere una delle persone meno avventurose della scuola, a dire il vero. Mi piace calcolare rischi e benefici prima di espormi, e se non consideriamo il Quidditch, non mi sento di aver mai fatto follie nella mia vita._

 _Credo sia la prima volta in cui ammetto liberamente di essere più coniglio che leone, Sconosciuta._

 _Hai ragione, l'anonimato è liberatorio._

 _Per quanto riguarda la guerra...tutto è già cambiato, e solo i ciechi o le persone con secondi fini non lo ammetterebbero._

 _Fa paura, tutta questa incertezza...ci costringe a diventare grandi prima del tempo._

 _A volte, guardando i miei compagni di Casa, mi sembra di essere uno dei pochi a domandarsi cosa ci riserva il futuro, e il pensiero mi fa diventare matto!_

 _Intorno a me vedo tante persone che preferiscono negare l'evidenza piuttosto che affrontare la realtà. Sarà paura? O semplicemente, gli va bene che le cose siano così? Io, più che altro, ho paura. Non potrei mai ammetterlo, ma è la verità. L'istinto mi dice di nascondermi in qualche villaggio sperduto, sperando che tutto passi in fretta, ma la mia famiglia non lo permetterebbe mai._

 _Quindi, sempre per risponderti, mi preoccupo eccome, ma mio malgrado mi trovo a dover far finta che vada tutto bene._

 _Forse sarà proprio questo a uccidermi, forse no. Non so nulla, e quest'anno per ora è stato un assoluto disastro. Non tanto per la scuola, anche se ho un miliardo di pensieri per la testa riesco a star dietro allo studio...per ora. Più che altro, ho una situazione familiare piuttosto delicata. Presente quei padri che non riconoscono mai i meriti dei figli e si ostinano solo a vederne i fallimenti? Ecco, il mio è peggio._

 _Scusami, Sconosciuta...ti ho vomitato addosso i miei problemi senza preoccuparmi del fatto che forse non avessi voglia di sentirli._

 _Ciononostante, spero di trovare una tua risposta ad allietare la mia prossima lezione di Storia della Magia. Dimmi qualcosa di te, sono curioso._

 _A presto, spero._

 _Non Un Grifondoro_

Hermione era al settimo cielo. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio! Il suo interlocutore sembrava un ragazzo piuttosto intelligente, con cui instaurare un bel rapporto epistolare.

Forse un Corvonero? Diceva di amare lo studio...

La curiosità la stava quasi mangiando viva, ma non avrebbe ceduto alla tentazione, perdendo la libertà garantita dall'anonimato.

Aveva apprezzato la buona fede e l'indizio, l'aveva aiutata ad escludere di trovarsi inconsapevolmente a parlare con qualcuno come...Cormac McLaggen. Piuttosto mille rivolte dei Goblin!

La strega sapeva già perfettamente che il misterioso interlocutore non poteva essere un Grifondoro del sesto anno, visto che nessuno si sedeva mai al suo posto durante la lezione e non avrebbe potuto trovare la pergamena. Poter escludere che si trattasse di un suo compagno di Casa del quinto o settimo anno però, inspiegabilmente la faceva sentire meglio.

Mancava quasi un'ora alla fine della lezione, giusto il tempo per scrivere una risposta.

 _Ciao Sconosciuto-Non-Grifondoro..._

* * *

 **Nota: Ed eccoci alla fine del secondo capitolo! Up next...un altro po' di Draco! :) se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate fino a qui!**


	3. Incontri e indizi

Draco aveva appena finito l'ultima lezione della settimana, doppi Incantesimi, e si stava dirigendo verso la sala comune. Camminava senza prestare attenzione a ciò che lo circondava, perso com'era nei suoi pensieri.

Aveva lasciato il suo biglietto sotto la sedia lo scorso mercoledì pomeriggio poco prima che la lezione di Storia della Magia terminasse, e si stava chiedendo se la sua amica di penna l'avesse già letto o meno.

Chissà come avrebbe preso le sue rivelazioni? Non se l'era sentita di scrivere che era un Serpeverde. Era praticamente certo che nessuna Serpeverde avrebbe _mai_ lasciato un biglietto anonimo, e le altre Case non amavano particolarmente lui e i suoi compagni. Draco era ben cosciente di essere spesso arrogante e pieno di sé, ma non era certo un illuso. La nomea di Serpeverde non era delle migliori, e se la sua interlocutrice avesse scoperto la sua vera identità si sarebbe Smaterializzata davanti ai suoi occhi.

Chi mai avrebbe voluto frequentare Draco Malfoy, figlio di un Mangiamorte caduto in disgrazia? Esclusi i suoi compagni, il resto della scuola lo evitava come se fosse ricoperto di pus di Bubotubero.

Anche la misteriosa Sconosciuta avrebbe sicuramente smesso di scrivergli, se avesse scoperto che il suo amico di penna era il glaciale e famigerato Draco Malfoy.

Il mago era ancora perso nei meandri dei suoi pensieri quando, girato l'angolo―

«Ooommmpff!»

―si scontrò con qualcuno, finendo gambe all'aria. Che posa poco dignitosa per l'erede Malfoy. Draco si affrettò a ricomporsi e saltò su prima che qualcuno potesse vederlo, poi si girò per aiutare il malcapitato a fianco a sé.

«Granger?!»

La strega sbuffò, prima di alzarsi raccolse due libri che le erano scivolati nella caduta, poi si girò a guardarlo. «Le tue doti deduttive sono sorprendenti, Malfoy.»

Draco, che apprezzava il sarcasmo solo quando era lui a dispensarlo, da che era semplicemente stupito di vederla senza le sue guardie del corpo, si mise subito sulla difensiva.

«Cosa posso dirti? Dopo sei anni mi stupisco ancora che ti facciano entrare...»

Granger diventò paonazza, ma al contrario di quel buffone di Weasley, riuscì a mantenere un certo decoro. «Vedi, Malfoy...è questione di abbassare le proprie aspettative.»

Draco si chiedeva dove la Grifondoro volesse andare a parare. «Ovvero, Granger?», le chiese alzando un sopracciglio.

«Semplice, io _non_ mi aspetto che tu abbia imparato a camminare ed evitare gli ostacoli allo stesso tempo. Così come non mi aspetto che tu la smetta con il tuo bigottismo insensato e gli insulti gratuiti. Dovresti provarci, è facile...e si rischiano meno delusioni.»

Se Draco non fosse stato in mezzo a un corridoio e non avesse rischiato di essere scoperto da qualche professore, con ogni probabilità le avrebbe scagliato una maledizione. C'era qualcosa in quella strega che lo mandava completamente fuori dai gangheri. L'atteggiamento da so tutto io, l'aria di superiorità e l'innata capacità di ridicolizzarlo e renderlo vulnerabile.

«Fai pure la splendida, Granger. Vediamo dove ti porterà questo atteggiamento...»

La strega impugnò la bacchetta, e Draco per un momento pensò che gli avrebbe lanciato un incantesimo. Ma il momento di rabbia passò, e Granger abbassò la bacchetta. Non era una persona violenta, senza contare lo schiaffo da capogiro che gli aveva assestato durante il terzo anno. E Draco, dal canto suo, preferiva sempre far finta che non fosse successo, ovviamente.

«Se pensi di intimidirmi con le tue minacce vuote hai proprio sbagliato a capire, Malfoy. Sappiamo tutti che quando il gioco si fa duro, preferisci correre da paparino piuttosto che affrontare i problemi.»

«Come osi parlare di mio padre? Dovresti sciacquarti la bocca prima di pronunciare il suo nome!», tuonò Draco.

Fortunatamente per entrambi, Theodore Nott scelse proprio quel momento per girare l'angolo.

«Draco! Sei ancora qui? Io avevo dime―», quando vide Granger in mezzo al corridoio, gli occhi che lanciavano saette e le braccia incrociate, si bloccò.

«Oh, ehm...salve Hermione», disse lanciando un'occhiata preoccupata all'amico, che lo stava fissando con la bocca spalancata.

Draco era sicuro di essersi perso qualcosa. Theo era suo amico da un'eternità, da ben prima che Tiger e Goyle iniziassero a seguirlo ovunque, abitudine che fortunatamente avevano perso da qualche settimana, e Draco mai aveva sospettato che il taciturno Serpeverde potesse essere in rapporti civili con Granger.

«Theodore», rispose la strega con un cenno del capo. «Ci vediamo mercoledì, arrivederci.», e si congedò prima che Draco potesse anche solo aprire bocca.

Il biondo si voltò verso l'amico, «Mercoledì? Ma cosa va farneticando?»

Theo alzò gli occhi al cielo, «Siamo solo compagni di banco durante Aritmanzia, Draco. La Professoressa Vector ci tiene a mischiare gli studenti di tutte le Case, così da...com'è che l'ha definito? Ah, sì... _così da promuovere la cooperazione e l'unità_.»

«Ah, e tu sei capitato con Granger? Poveretto.»

«Poteva andarmi peggio, amico. È una strega intelligente, e sa il fatto suo.»

Draco non credeva alle sue orecchie. «Se tuo padre potesse sentirti ti scuoierebbe vivo, Theo. Io starei attento al posto tuo.»

Il mago fece spallucce, «Fortunatamente è chiuso in una cella ad Azkaban ben lontano da qui, e non può sentire proprio un fico secco.»

Draco in quel momento provò un'enorme invidia per Theo, che poteva permettersi di fregarsene della volontà e delle affiliazioni del padre. Non poteva fare a meno di essere leggermente risentito con l'amico, a cui era concesso il lusso del libero arbitrio.

«Cos'è, ora smetterai di parlarmi solo perchè non penso che i Nati-Babbani siano spazzatura?», chiese allora Theo, interpretando male il suo silenzio.

«Pfff, se non ho smesso di parlarti quella volta il cui hai deciso che il rosa era il tuo colore preferito e sei andato in giro per una settimana con un mantello color zucchero filato, puoi stare tranquillo che non succederà certo adesso.»

Theo sorrise, rassicurato dalle parole del compagno. «Ottimo. Per la cronaca non era color zucchero filato, era un fantastico rosa fenicottero. Comunque, non posso certo sperare che tu capisca. Il tuo guardaroba scoppia di vitalità. Nero corvino, nero mezzanotte, nero fuligg―»

«Hai reso l'idea, Theodore. Grazie. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, devo andare a recuperare il mio libro di Storia della Magia, l'ho dimenticato in classe mercoledì.»

L'amico lo salutò e si diresse verso i sotterranei, mentre Draco corse come un pazzo verso la classe del Professor Rüf. Se avesse trovato il bigliettino, avrebbe potuto escludere un sacco di ragazze dalla lista. Per la precisione tutte quelle che frequentavano Storia della Magia tra lunedì mattina e mercoledì mattina.

Draco aprì la porta dell'aula, ormai vuota, e facendo attenzione a non esser visto scivolò nella stanza. Il banco era il primo sulla sinistra. Draco si chinò e tastò sotto la sedia, staccò il bigliettino e lo aprì con dita tremanti. Era assurdo come l'unica cosa bella, l'unica cosa degna di nota di quel terribile anno fossero le poche righe di una sconosciuta. Draco aprì la pergamena e riconobbe all'istante la calligrafia precisa e pulita della misteriosa amica. Con un colpo di bacchetta chiuse la porta a chiave, e si sedette a leggere.

 _Ciao Sconosciuto-Non-Grifondoro,_

 _Penso sia il caso di trovarci dei soprannomi, o l'introduzione della lettera finirà per occupare una riga intera. Che ne dici?_

 _In ogni caso, per quanto trovi gli Elfi Domestici piuttosto carini, neanche io riesco a farmi andare a genio i Goblin. Dicono che siano creature piuttosto maliziose, e che mai si dovrebbero far patti con loro. Fortunatamente, ci ho avuto a che fare solo alla Gringott._

 _Per quanto riguarda il primo bigliettino, in tutta sincerità è stata una decisione presa su due piedi, non mi aspettavo che qualcuno lo trovasse._

 _Vuoi un indizio quindi? Ok, tanto vale la pena dirlo subito, visti i tempi che corrono._

 _Non sono una Purosangue._

 _Se non troverò una tua risposta, immagino che vorrà dire che sei una di quelle persone a cui importa di più la supremazia del sangue piuttosto che l'essenza delle persone, e se così fosse penso che non avremmo niente da dirci e che sia meglio finirla qui._

 _Ovviamente il mio è un doppio indizio, perchè non essendo Purosangue, non sono nemmeno una Serpeverde, quindi ricordati della mia magnanimità quando nella prossima lettera mi lascerai qualche nuovo indizio su di te (perchè ci sarà una prossima lettera, vero? Mi rifiuto di pensare che una persona che scrive lettere così profonde si lasci intimidire da qualche antenato Babbano)._

 _Tornando alla mia non-serpeverdosità, il Cappello Parlante in realtà mi aveva detto che alcuni miei tratti avrebbero reso fiero Salazar Serpeverde stesso, ma che non mi sarei mai sentita veramente a casa nel covo dei serpenti._

 _Io personalmente non ho nulla contro le altre Case, anzi trovo tutto il sistema di divisione una cosa piuttosto stupida, che non fa altro che alimentare le divisioni e l'astio._

 _Mia madre mi dice sempre che la paura nasce dall'ignoranza, e che se non si conosce qualcosa, e lo si etichetta come diverso a priori, non si smetterà mai di averne paura._

 _Credo che sia il problema di moltissime persone, la paura del diverso. Se invece di erigere muri e fare di tutto per evidenziare cosa ci rende diversi, cercassimo tutti di concentrarci su ciò che abbiamo in comune, il mondo girerebbe per il verso giusto._

 _Il mio migliore amico è cresciuto con i Babbani, e l'hanno sempre odiato perchè ne avevano paura. Non hanno mai cercato di comprenderlo, di trovare un punto d'incontro. E il mondo magico non è tanto diverso. I Purosangue hanno tanta paura dei Nati-Babbani, quanto i Babbani ne hanno dei maghi. È un cane che si morde la coda, e se nessuno dice niente, se nessuno fa un passo avanti e dimostra che sono tutte fandonie...temo che finirà male per tutti._

 _Mi dispiace che il rapporto con tuo padre sia difficile. Io non passo molto tempo con i miei genitori, ma so che mi supportano e che saranno orgogliosi di me qualsiasi strada io intraprenda. Hai mai provato a parlargli? A fargli capire quanto sia importante per te che lui ti accetti per quello che sei?_

 _Tornando a noi...quindi, vuoi sapere qualcosa di me. È difficile raccontarsi alle persone senza svelare troppi particolari, però posso provarci._

 _Il mio colore preferito è il blu, e dopo sei anni uno dei miei migliori amici non l'ha ancora capito e si ostina a regalarmi piume, inchiostri e vestiti in mille sfumature di rosso._

 _Non mi piace per niente il Quidditch, ma non mi sono mai persa una partita. Un sacco di miei compagni giocano per la squadra della nostra Casa e si offenderebbero se non andassi a vederli giocare. Nonostante non sia una fan dello sport, devo ammettere che la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch mi aveva lasciata senza fiato―se non contiamo il disastro che è successo dopo la partita, ovviamente. Tu c'eri quella sera? Se sì, cosa ti ricordi meglio?_

 _Caro Sconosciuto, spero di leggerti presto._

 _Nel frattempo...un abbraccio._

Draco aveva il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. Come poteva questa sconosciuta, questa _non_ Purosangue misteriosa, suscitargli certe sensazioni? Come riusciva a parlare direttamente al suo cuore bypassando tutti i preconcetti che gli affollavano la testa?

Se suo padre avesse saputo che Draco stava intrattenendo una relazione epistolare con una strega inadeguata l'avrebbe sicuramente pelato vivo. Se l'attuale e innominabile inquilino di casa sua avesse mai scoperto un tale atto di sfida, l'avrebbe fatta pagare a tutta la sua famiglia, e Draco mai come in quel momento fu grato delle sue doti innate di Occlumanzia.

Una parte della sua testa gli gridava di gettare il pezzo di pergamena e dimenticarsi di quella pazzia, di tutte le cose pericolose scritte nella lettera. Ma Draco era stufo di ascoltare sempre la sua testa e mai la sua pancia. Voleva essere libero come Theo, e fregarsene del giudizio del padre.

Non poteva certo opporsi al suo volere, ma poteva rispondere a questa misteriosa ragazza, dimostrando a lei, e a sé stesso, che Draco Malfoy era più che un semplice ragazzino borioso, bigotto e viziato.

Senza ulteriori indugi, Draco frugò nella tracolla ed estrasse pergamena e inchiostro.

 _Cara Sconosciuta…_

* * *

 **Nota: Come avrete notato, non sarà così semplice conciliare il rapporto che i nostri protagonisti creeranno nelle lettere, con i preconcetti e l'astio che provano l'uno verso l'altra. In tutte le mie storie cerco sempre di essere realista, e dare pregi e difetti a tutti i personaggi. Non mi piace che Hermione non abbia difetti, che venga descritta come la perfezione incarnata. In fondo, ci ha dato più volte dimostrazione che anche lei ha i suoi momenti...se chiudere Rita Skeeter in un barattolo o confondere Cormac McLaggen durante le selezioni di Quidditch di Grifondoro ne sono un'indicazione. Che dire? Spero che vi piaccia...d'ora in poi cercherò di intrecciare vita reale e scambi epistolari sempre di più. Ovviamente non poteva mancare Theo, il mio side character preferito. Mi sono innamorata di lui leggendo The Bracelet di Akashathekitty, una mia cara amica e una grandissima autrice del fandom Dramione inglese. A presto, come sempre mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate!**


End file.
